The invention lies in the field of the handling of a continuous flow of covers, each comprising a middle portion and a peripheral edge extending around it asymmetrically in relation to the main plane, the main planes of which covers extend perpendicularly to the conveying direction, while the nominal orientations of the covers in the conveying direction are all the same.
When transporting such covers in a continuous flow it is of essential importance for the processing thereof that all the covers have the same orientation. It can happen however that because of a disturbance a cover will from time to time display an opposite orientation. This can be very inconvenient for the further, particularly automatic, handling of the covers and can cause disturbances. Therefore until now the flow of covers has been visually inspected and an opposite oriented cover removed from the flow.